DK Encyclopedia Of Animals Animals Alphabet
A, B, C, D, E, F, G, H, I, J, K, L, M, Orycteropus afer.jpg|Aardvark Acanthosaura.jpg|Acanthosaura Bullfrog, African.jpg|African Bullfrog PPG Elephants.jpg|African Bush Elephant Branch on a Buffalo.jpg|African Cape Buffalo Star meets Crested Porcupine.png|African Crested Porcupine Chowder_meets_African_Wild_Dog.png|African Wild Dog BTKB River Dolphin.jpeg|Amazon River Dolphin Gravity Falls Alligators.png|American Alligator B is for Bison.png|American Bison AmericanBullfrog (Wild Kratts).jpg|American Bullfrog American-cockroach-700x460.jpg|American Cockroach Ziggy the Pika.jpeg|American Pika Star meets Angel Shark.png|Angel Shark Star meets Arctic Fox.png|Arctic Fox Star meets Arctic Hare.png|Arctic Hare Clarence Season 1 Episode 16 still.jpg|Asian Elephant Common-palm-civet.jpg|Asian Palm Civet Assassin Bug.jpg|Assassin Bug Atlantic-cod.jpg|Atlantic Cod Atlantic Puffin.png|Atlantic Puffin Patsy the Atlantic Salmon.jpeg|Atlantic Salmon Bald Eagle.jpg|Bald Eagle Uakari, Bald-Headed (The Powerpuff Girls Movie).jpg|Bald-Headed Uakari Beresford the Barn Owl.jpeg|Barn Owl Star meets Beaked Whale.png|Beaked Whale Female-bee-hummingbird-perched-on-a-branch.jpg|Bee Hummingbird Kingfisher, Belted.jpg|Belted Kingfisher Bhutan Glory 01small (8137353085).jpg|Bhutan Glory Butterfly Mr. T the Bighorn Sheep.jpeg|Bighorn Sheep Bun-Bun the Binturong.jpeg|Binturong Gibbon, Crested (Blue Fang).jpg|Black Crested Gibbon TWT Panther.jpg|Black Leopard TWT Rat.jpg|Black Rat Vlad the Black Rat Snake.jpeg|Black Rat Snake Star meets Black Rhinoceros.png|Black Rhinoceros Capuchin, Black-Striped.jpg|Black-Striped Capuchin Lepus californicus.jpg|Black-Tailed Jackrabbit Black-widow-female-showing-distinctive-red-egg-timer-shaped-markings-on-abdomen.jpg|Black Widow Spider Blue-and-yellow-macaw.jpg|Blue and Gold Macaw Hanging Parrot, Blue-Crowned.jpg|Blue-Crowned Hanging Parrot Star meets Black-Headed Gull.png|Black-Headed Gull Blue_Ridge_Salamander.jpg|Blue Ridge Two-Lined Salamander Blacktip Reef Shark (Blue Fang).jpg|Blacktip Reef Shark Wildebeest (Blue Fang).jpg|Blue Wildebeest Boa Constrictor.jpg|Boa Constrictor Border-collie-8.jpg|Border Collie PPG Orangutan.jpg|Bornean Orangutan DolphinBottlenose BlueFang.jpg|Bottlenose Dolphin Baby Tapir Standing its Ground.jpg|Brazilian Tapir Brittle star.jpg|Brittle Star Chowder meets Brown Bear.png|Brown Bear R3.png|Brown Rat Happy-feet-disneyscreencaps.com-10324.jpg|Brown Skua Brown-throated-three-toed-.jpg|Brown-Throated Sloth Chowder meets Buff-Tailed Bumblebee.png|Buff-Tailed Bumblebee Bulldog Ant.jpg|Bulldog Ant Star meets Bush Dog.png|Bush Dog Caddis Fly.jpg|Caddisfly The-wild-disneyscreencaps.com-4178.jpg|Canada Goose Tito the Capybara.jpeg|Capybara Rileys Adventures Caracal.jpg|Caracal C11.png|Caterpillar 0D829545-20E6-42D0-A603-963A65686F6C.jpeg|Celebes Macaque Centipede (Animals).jpg|Centipede Kangaroo-jack2-disneyscreencaps.com-325.jpg|Central Bearded Dragon Chambered nautilus1.jpg|Chambered Nautilus Chowder meets Cheetah.png|Cheetah Aracari, Chestnut-Eared.jpg|Chestnut-Eared Aracari HF Chinstrap.png|Chinstrap Penguin Tonicella-lineata.jpg|Chiton DSC09636.JPG|Chocolate Chip Starfish Cicada.jpg|Cicada Chukar-alectoris-chukar-carl-jackson.jpg|Chukar Patridge Clark's Clownfish.jpg|Clark's Anemonefish Clouded-leopard.jpg|Clouded Leopard BTKB Coconut Crab.jpeg|Coconut Crab Madagascar2-disneyscreencaps.com-4291.jpg|Common Chimpanzee Cuculus canorus vogelartinfo.jpg|Common Cuckoo Little-mermaid2-disneyscreencaps.com-275.jpg|Common Cuttlefish Earthworm (Wild Kratts).png|Common Earthworm 101-dalmatians-2-disneyscreencaps.com-2077.jpg|Common Frog Wabbit Genet.png|Common Genet Common green birdwing butterfly.jpg|Common Green Birdwing Butterfly PPG Hippo.png|Common Hippopotamus Star meets Common Jellyfish.png|Common Jellyfish 220px-Common kestrel falco tinnunculus.jpg|Common Kestrel L3.png|Common Lobster Octopus, common (Octopus vulgaris).jpg|Common Octopus Plover, common ringed.jpg|Common Ringed Plover 1280px-Possum Ring-tailed444.jpg|Common Ringtail Possum Chowder meets Common Seahorse.png|Common Seahorse Shrew.jpg|Common Shrew Star_Meets_Common_Snapping_Tortoise.png|Common Snapping Turtle Star Meets Cuscus.png|Common Spotted Cuscus Chowder meets Common Starfish.png|Common Starfish T5.png|Common Toad Venus the Vampire Bat.jpeg|Common Vampire Bat Common-wasp-dusted-with-pollen-feeding-on-ivy-flowers.jpg|Common Wasp Star meets Common Wombat.png|Common Wombat Kornnatter.jpg|Corn Snake Western cottonmouth.jpg|Cottonmouth 4124398910 c530f7f801 b.jpg|Cownose Ray HotR Coyote.png|Coyote Crayfish.jpg|Crayfish Dalls-porpoise-swimming.jpg|Dall's Porpoise Star meets Dalmatian.png|Dalmatian Damselfly.jpg|Damselfly Daubenton's Bat.jpg|Daubenton's Bat Decorator Crab.jpg|Decorator Crab Desert-hedgehog.jpg|Desert Hedgehog Star meets Desert Locust.png|Desert Locust Dennis the Desert Tortoise.jpeg|Desert Tortoise Dingo (Wild Kratts).png|Dingo Archimedes the Bactrian Camel.jpeg|Domestic Bactrian Camel Fantasia-disneyscreencaps.com-2136.jpg|Domestic Cat Judy the Jersey Calf.jpeg|Domestic Cattle EEnE Chickens.jpg|Domestic Chicken MSB Dog.png|Domestic Dog Donkey in Shrek the Third.jpg|Domestic Donkey Nigel the Nubian Goat.jpeg|Domestic Goat Star meets Domestic Goose.png|Domestic Goose FatH Horse.png|Domestic Horse Digit the Hampshire Pig.jpeg|Domestic Pig Sheep (Wild Kratts).png|Domestic Sheep Star meets Domestic Water Buffalo.png|Domestic Water Buffalo Fantasia 2000 Dragonfly.png|Dragonfly Oasis the Dromedary Camel.jpeg|Dromedary Chipmunk, Eastern (Brother Bear).jpg|Eastern Chipmunk Kimberly the Kangaroo.jpeg|Eastern Grey Kangaroo Star meets Eastern Grey Squirrel.png|Eastern Grey Squirrel Star meets Eastern Newt.png|Eastern Newt Christmas Who 003.png|Eclectus Parrot C6.png|Edible Crab Ernie the Egyptian Vulture.jpeg|Egyptian Vulture Wasp, emerald cockroach.jpg|Emerald Cockroach Wasp Chowder meets Emperor Penguin.png|Emperor Penguin Eurasian Eagle Owl (ZTABC).png|Eurasian Eagle-Owl 7248287108 a3a39da652 b.jpg|Eurasian Harvest Mouse Eurasian water shrew.jpg|Eurasian Water Shrew Chowder meets European Badger.png|European Badger Woodpecker, European green.jpg|European Green Woodpecker Star meets European Hare.png|European Hare Hedgehog, European (Pooh's Heffalump Movie).jpg|European Hedgehog Star meets European Mole.png|European Mole Star meets European Otter.png|European Otter CW Rabbits.png|European Rabbit S8.png|European Squid Chowder meets Fallow Deer.png|Fallow Deer Acrobates neuneu.jpg|Feathertail Glider Toad, Fire-Bellied.jpg|Fire-Bellied Toad Salamander, Fire.jpg|Fire Salamander Prionailurus viverrinus.jpg|Fishing Cat Gulf-Flounder1.jpg|Flatfish Flower Mantis.jpg|Flower Mantis F1.png|French Angelfish Chowder meets Frilled Lizard.png|Frilled Lizard Star meets Gaboon Viper.png|Gaboon Viper Fantasia 2000 Snails.png|Garden Snail Zt2-gerenuk.jpg|Gerenuk Rodan the German Shepherd.jpeg|German Shepherd GoDiegoGo Anteater.png|Giant Anteater Ichabod the Isopod.jpeg|Giant Isopod Star meets Giant Otter.png|Giant Otter Giant-panda.jpg|Giant Panda G is for Giraffe.jpeg|Giraffe Male-goitered-gazelle.jpg|Goitered Gazelle Star meets Golden Eagle.png|Golden Eagle Brazilian-Giant-Tawny-Red-Tarantula.jpg|Goliath Bird-Eater Chowder meets Grasshopper.png|Grasshopper Newt, Crested.jpg|Great Crested Newt Oliver the Great White Shark.jpeg|Great White Shark GDG Rhea.png|Greater Rhea Star meets Anole.png|Green Anole Boiga_cyanea.jpg|Green Cat Snake Grevy's Zebra Stallion.jpg|Grevy's Zebra Gray-reef-jj.jpg|Grey Reef Shark Grey seal2.jpg|Grey Seal Gray Wolf2 (Blue Fang).jpg|Grey Wolf G,D,G! Guanaco.jpeg|Guanaco G8.png|Guinea Pig B8.png|Hamadryas Baboon Chowder meets Hamster.png|Hamster Maxresdefault2.jpg|Harbor Seal Star meets Hawksbill Sea Turtle.png|Hawksbill Sea Turtle Hoagie the Hermit Crab.jpeg|Hermit Crab Tortoise, Hinge-Back.jpg|Hinge-Back Tortoise Bat, horseshoe.jpg|Horseshoe Bat Star meets Hourglass Dolphin.png|Hourglass Dolphin M is for Mouse.jpeg|House Mouse Marco diaz by marco diaz-d9aex49.png|Human PT Flea.png|Human Flea KND Whale.jpg|Humpback Whale Star meets Indian Grey Mongoose.png|Indian Grey Mongoose BTKB Peafowl.jpeg|Indian Peafowl Jungle-book-2016-disneyscreencaps.com-843.jpg|Indian Rhinoceros Indian star tortoise Geochelone elegans.jpg|Indian Star Tortoise Chameleon, Jackson's (The Lion King).png|Jackson's Chameleon BTKB Jaguar.jpeg|Jaguar Photo-2013-06-26-6-01-16-pm.jpg|Japanese Spider Crab Jewel Beetle.jpg|Jewel Beetle Rugrats-go-wild-disneyscreencaps.com-877.jpg|Kelp Gull P is for Penguin.png|King Penguin Craseonycteris thonglongyai.jpg|Kitti's Hog-Nosed Bat Tumblr nny204aTVa1snfwfxo4 1280.png|Koala Fantasia 2000 Ladybug.png|Ladybug Star meets Lanner Falcon.png|Lanner Falcon Large-flying-fox.jpg|Large Flying Fox Star meets Kookaburra.png|Laughing Kookaburra Dimoth the Leaf Bug.jpeg|Leaf Insect Leech.jpg|Leech Leopard2.jpg|Leopard Shark-tale-disneyscreencaps.com-3983.jpg|Leopard Shark Leopard Tortoise .jpg|Leopard Tortoise Lesser-Egyptian-jerboa-side-view.jpg|Lesser Egyptian Jerboa Shrek-disneyscreencaps.com-113.jpg|Limax Maximus Sloth, Linnaeus's Two-Toed.jpg|Linnaeus's Two-Toed Sloth Wild Thornberrys Lion.jpg|Lion Paddy O'Llama the Llama.jpeg|Llama Sminthopsis longicaudata live copyright RJ Ellis 0.jpg|Long-Tailed Dunnart Star meets Icefish.png|Mackerel Icefish Toad, Malabar Tree.jpg|Malabar Tree Toad Heimor the Mallard.jpeg|Mallard Templeton the Tapir.jpeg|Malayan Tapir Emperor Newt, Tylototriton shanjing Crop.png|Mandarin Salamander Star meets Maned Wolf.png|Maned Wolf Newt, marbled.jpg|Marbled Newt Mayfly.jpg|Mayfly Meconema thalassinum01.jpg|Meconema Thalassinum Star meets Meerkat.png|Meerkat Mexican-redknee-tarantula-on-sand.jpg|Mexican Red-Kneed Tarantula Milk-snakes-poisonous 84a13e845ae86d31.jpg|Milksnake 98 77 large millipedes 3.jpg|Millipede Mona-monkey-portrait.jpg|Mona Monkey Chowder meets Mongolian Gerbil.png|Mongolian Gerbil Cobra, Monocled.jpg|Monocled Cobra Moorish-idol.jpg|Moorish Idol Pocahontas-disneyscreencaps.com-5391.jpg|Moose Star meets Mosquito.png|Mosquito Mung the Mountain Goat.jpeg|Mountain Goat Muskox (Wild Kratts).png|Muskox Star meets Mute Swan.png|Mute Swan N, O, P, Q, R, S, T, U, V, W, X, Y, Z, Little-mermaid2-disneyscreencaps.com-3986.jpg|Narwhal Tetra, Neon.jpg|Neon Tetra Chowder meets Nile Crocodile.png|Nile Crocodile A4.png|Nine-Banded Armadillo Chowder meets North American Beaver.png|North American Beaver North American Raccoon (Wild Kratts).png|North American Raccoon (Babyrousa celebensis).jpg|North Sulawesi Babirusa Northern Gannet 2006 2.jpg|Northern Gannet Philippines the Northern Pike.jpeg|Northern Pike Star meets Ocelot.png|Ocelot KND Baboon.jpg|Olive Baboon TWT Movie Ostriches.png|Ostrich Tarzan-disneyscreencaps.com-2702.jpg|Panther Chameleon Polistes dominula,I LKD206.jpg|Paper Wasp Star Meets Parson's Chameleon.png|Parson's Chameleon PPG Patas Monkey.jpg|Patas Monkey Peppered Moth.jpg|Peppered Moth Gibbon,_Pileated.jpg|Pileated Gibbon Pipistrelle-bat.jpg|Pipistrelle Bat Madagascar2-disneyscreencaps.com-2810.jpg|Plains Zebra Ponyo-disneyscreencaps.com-99.jpg|Plankton Star Meets Plumed Basilisk.png|Plumed Basilisk Plunderfish.jpg|Plunderfish Polar Bear (Wild Kratts).png|Polar Bear Spongebob-movie-disneyscreencaps.com-7415.jpg|Porcupinefish GDG Porcupine.jpg|Prehensile-Tailed Porcupine HorsePrzewalskis Adult F.jpg|Przewalski's Horse ProboscisMonkey (Wild Kratts).png|Proboscis Monkey Wkanimals6.png|Rainbow Trout Goose, Red-Breasted.jpg|Red-Breasted Goose Star meets Red Deer.png|Red Deer Gleek the Red-Bellied Turtle.jpeg|Red-Eared Slider Star meets Red-Eyed Tree Frog.png|Red-Eyed Tree Frog Red-footed-tortoise-zootycoon3.png|Red-Footed Tortoise F is for Fox.jpeg|Red Fox Wallaby.jpg|Red-Necked Wallaby Lesser Panda.jpg|Red Panda Star meets Red River Hog.png|Red River Hog Star meets Red Spitting Cobra.png|Red Spitting Cobra R5 (Alphabetimals).png|Reindeer Star meets Reticulated Python.png|Reticulated Python Nasua nasua.jpg|Ring-Tailed Coati Zt2-ringtailedlemur.jpg|Ring-Tailed Lemur Caecilian, ringed.png|Ringed Caecilian Star meets Ringtail.png|Ringtail BTKB Royal Antelope.jpeg|Royal Antelope Rufous-elephant-shrew.jpg|Rufous Sengi 2725736cc85160a7cd2eb0d2672dfeee--saluki-dogs-whippet.jpg|Saluki Scarab Beetle.jpg|Scarab Beetle BTKB Ibis.jpeg|Scarlet Ibis Kingsnake,_Scarlet.jpg|Scarlet Kingsnake Simpsons Scorpions.jpg|Scorpion Sea Anemone.jpg|Sea Anemone TWT Sea Otter.png|Sea Otter Star meets Sea Sponge.png|Sea Sponge U2.png|Sea Urchin Star Meets Bush Baby.png|Senegal Bushbaby TASwSaJ Serval.png|Serval Shingleback-sa.jpg|Shingleback Edward the Echidna.jpeg|Short-Beaked Echidna Shrimp.jpg|Shrimp Siamang Miami Zoo.jpg|Siamang Huntley the Husky.jpeg|Siberian Husky Siberian-musk-deer-.jpg|Siberian Musk Deer Star meets Sidewinder.png|Sidewinder Star Meets Slender Loris.png|Slender Loris Snow-goose 711 600x450.jpg|Snow Goose Zt2-snowleopard.jpg|Snow Leopard Owl, snowy.jpg|Snowy Owl SouthernCassowary.jpg|Southern Cassowary Monty the Elephant Seal.jpg|Southern Elephant Seal Zt2-rockhopperpenguin.jpg|Southern Rockhopper Penguin Sulley the Stingray.jpeg|Southern Stingray Star meets Spectacled Caiman.png|Spectacled Caiman Family Guy Hyenas.png|Spotted Hyena Stag Beetle.jpg|Stag Beetle Steller Sea Lion (Wild Kratts).png|Steller's Sea Lion Stink Bug.jpg|Stink Bug Dumbo-disneyscreencaps.com-4633.jpg|Striped Hyena KND Skunks.jpg|Striped Skunk Rescuers-down-under-disneyscreencaps.com-4124.jpg|Sugar Glider Star meets Sulphur-Crested Cockatoo.png|Sulphur-Crested Cockatoo Pangolin sunda.jpg|Sunda Pangolin Mechanitis lysimnia.jpg|Sweet-Oil Tiger Butterfly TWT Devils.jpg|Tasmanian Devil Star meets Tawny Owl.png|Tawny Owl Tinca tinca Prague Vltava 2.jpg|Tench Harvester Termite.png|Termite Phineas and Ferb Gazelles.png|Thomson's Gazelle Bengal Tiger in Bangalore.jpg|Tiger EatiswFCde.jpg|Tiger Swallowtail Toucan, Toco (Fantasia 2000).jpg|Toco Toucan BTKB Tomato Frogs.jpeg|Tomato Frog 425197.jpg|Triggerfish Tuatara.jpg|Tuatara Victor the Turkey Vulture.jpeg|Turkey Vulture Sifaka (Wild Kratts).png|Verreaux's Sifaka Violin Beetle.jpg|Violin Beetle TLH Opossum.png|Virginia Opossum Lizard, viviparous.jpg|Viviparous Lizard Epauletted Fruit Bat, Wahlberg's.jpg|Wahlberg's Epauletted Fruit Bat W3.png|Walrus Ross the Albatross.jpeg|Wandering Albatross Water Scorpion.jpg|Water Scorpion Gecko, western banded.jpg|Western Banded Gecko Titan the Gorilla.jpeg|Western Gorilla Agent K.jpg|Western Grey Kangaroo GF Snake.jpeg|Western Hognose Snake Normal TLG S1 E4 0340.jpg|Western Honeybee Spilogale gracilis.jpg|Western Spotted Skunk Whelk.jpg|Whelk 1200px-2012-white-backed-vulture.jpg|White-Backed Vulture Rusty the Rhinoceros.jpeg|White Rhinoceros Kingfisher, white-throated.jpg|White-Throated Kingfisher Star meets White-Throated Toucan.png|White-Throated Toucan ZT1 - White Bengal Tiger.png|White Tiger Bert the Wild Boar.jpeg|Wild Boar 33602086631_dc27daaf44_b.jpg|Wrinkle-Lipped Free-Tailed Bat Smallfoot-Yak.jpg|Wild Yak PPG Amazon Parrot.jpg|Yellow-Headed Amazon Star meets Yellow Mongoose.png|Yellow Mongoose Star meets Zebra Finch.png|Zebra Finch Z2.png|Zebu Category:Animal Alphabet Category:Alphabet Category:DK Encyclopedia Of Animals Animals